


Blackmail

by nothingbutnow



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: Blackmail, High School, M/M, Mean Girls References, Mean girls Au, Popularity, Smoking, Social Media, Stereotypes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutnow/pseuds/nothingbutnow
Summary: When Evan Hansen moved across the country with the mindset of starting over, he never thought he'd be the reason a whole high school fell apart.





	Blackmail

Evan walks down the halls of North Shore high school with a little pep in his usually sluggish step. Sure, maybe he was home-schooled in rural California for the first 16 years of his life and never knew anyone that lived further than 2 miles away from him. But now that his parents have fully separated and him and his mother moved across the country to a more suburban area, he felt it was finally time to go to a real school with real teenagers. He wanted to have the full experience, even if it was his senior year.

High school turned out to me much more complicated than what he'd read in teen romance novels. _Much_ different.

For one, its a lot more crowded than he'd expected. There are tons of people milling about all around him, looking as though they were on a mission. He hadn't realized how many could fit into one building.

Also, people were a lot crueler than he thought. Around almost every corner, some kid was waiting to throw a paper airplane at his face or call him some sort of offensive name [some of them actually made Evan's eyes widen in surprise; who knew people could be that harsh?].

But if he learned one thing from teen romance novels, it was strength in numbers. Even if it was just one person, it was better than being completely alone, with no way to defend yourself.

That one person is Jared Kleinman, a boy with neatly trimmed chocolate hair, a pair of huge glasses that sit on his nose, and a wide array of floral shirts who sits right behind Evan in first period AP English.

He'd given Evan a lot of helpful tips on his first day, like not making eye contact with anyone no matter what situation you're in. And to not use the bathrooms by the gym because the drug dealers always hang out there. And that the back corner stairwell is where people go when the hormones became to strong to ignore.

And to stay away from the Plastics.

"Who are the Plastics?" Evan's eyebrows furrow in genuine confusion.

"You'll meet them at lunch," Jared pushes his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and sends him a slightly relieving smile. "But if you so much as look in their general direction, you're dead where you're standing." He makes a slicing motion with his hand over his neck as he says this, and his smile seems to have disappeared.

In that moment, Evan didn't want to go to lunch anymore. He didn't even want to be in this school anymore. Its all too much, maybe he isn't ready to beak out form his small home-schooled life and into the it world yet. He wishes he could have stayed in California on their ranch, with the calm silences and no one to shoot spitballs at him. 

But soon enough, he is carrying his paper bagged lunch with shaky hands to the wide open doors of the cafeteria.

It's like a zoo in there.

There are people everywhere, filling every table, doing anything you can possibly imagine. One table was tossing a football across the room to another, somewhere else a group seems to be in a heated debate over a science homework question. He feels like a tiny fish in a sea of sharks, and he has no idea where to fit himself in.

"Don't worry kid," Jared Kleinman appears behind him and slaps his back reassuringly. "I'll give you the full tour. Over there are the jocks, then the mathletes, then the sexually active band geeks and..."

"Who's sitting there?" Evan points to the table that sat right in the middle of the chaos secluded form the rest of the world. Although it was a pretty big table, only three people sit there in the first peaceful conversation Evan had seen that day.

Jared nudges his shoulder. "Those are the Plastics I was telling you about earlier." He points to a girl who sits on one side of the table, twirling a piece of her frizzy dark hair between her fingers like she couldn't care less about anything. She wears a nice blouse and dress pants, and Evan can tell that she knows she was above everyone else. "That's Alana Beck, word has it that she knows everything about everyone in the whole school. That's why her hair's so freaking big, because it's full of secrets. I bet she's already heard everything there is to know about you.

"That one's Zoe Murphy, you might remember her from English this morning. I bet you she's smarter than Google itself, she got a perfect score on the SAT's and everyone knows she's gonna be her class valedictorian next year," Jared gestures to the girl sitting across from Alana, who looks as if she's in deep conversation with whoever is sitting next to her. Their heads are pressed together so her mouth is just inches from his ear.

"And of course, you have her brother Connor Murphy," Jared rolls his eyes dramatically as the name slowly falls off his tongue and he carelessly points to the only other person sitting at the table. He seems to be the only one of the three that isn't dressed to the nine's, and is instead wearing all black. "His and Zoe's parents are fucking loaded. If there's one person that you need to watch out for the most, it's him."

"Oh," Evan whispers low enough that he can't even hear himself over the loud ruckus of the cafeteria. "Why is he so..."

And then Connor Murphy turns around and Evan catches the boy's hard, icy eyes with his. And from all the way across the cafeteria, Evan's heart skips a beat. He wants so badly to know that boy, to be with him. And then his heart sinks, knowing that all the other girls in North Shore High do too. He has no chance against them.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention," Jared leans in close to Evan's ear. "He's gay." And with that, Jared makes his way over to where the Mathletes sit, doing algebra like it was a past time rather than a meaningless necessity to graduate.

And then the bell rings, and if you thought that the chaos couldn't get any worse, it does. At the sound of that horrible, earsplitting ring, everyone is up and at the entrance in a matter of seconds.

An entrance that Evan is unfortunately standing in the middle of like an idiot. And no one seems to even acknowledge he's there. There is a lot of pushing and aggressive shoving, and at one point Evan thinks he's dislocated his shoulder, but then everyone is out of the cafeteria and Evan was still standing there with scoff marks all over his blue stripped shirt the same lost look.

That is, until three people that were still sitting at their table get up and make their way down to the doors cooly.

"Hey, I don't think we know you," Alana's curls bounce on her shoulders as she walks in between the tables towards where Evan stands, unable to move. "Are you new?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm E-E...Evan. Hansen," he coughs out, trying to avert his eyes from Connor's, except its only impossible to not look at them.

"You seemed lonely standing by yourself. Why don't you sit with us tomorrow?" Zoe's eyes twinkle with anticipation, shifting her weight between her heels and the balls of her feet. Her and her brother share a look that Evan finds very peculiar.

Evan nods slightly, unsure of what to say and Alana claps her blue-nailed hands together. "That's so _fetch_."

Connor rolls his eyes and groans, visibly annoyed with his friend. "Alana, I swear to god if you say 'fetch' one more time, I will fucking end you." His eyes seem to bore into her soul Alana squeaks out a timid apology looking at the floor guiltily. As soon as Connor turns back to Evan, his demeanor instantly changes to a more sweeter expression. "We'll see you tomorrow, then."

**

Evan looks nostalgically from where he sits across the cafeteria to where the Plastics sit, all poised with their designer clothes and primped hair. He'd sat with them once. He doesn't anymore, because they rejected him after that one day, but he doesn't mind. Zoe and Alana were mean anyways. Connor, however...

"You okay there, kid?" Jared waves a hand over his eyes and pulls Evan from his trance.

The blonde blinks a few times before nodding. "Yeah I'm fine. I was just..."

"Staring. At them. Again," Jared rolls his eyes, taking a bite of his questionable-looking burrito from the school lunch. He makes a face of disgust, mouth flipped to a frown and eyes screwed shut as he tries not to gag while swallowing the bite. He coughs before adding, "Are you sure nothing happened that one day you sat with them?"

"Yeah I'm positive," Evan nods, picking at his untouched salad and thinking back to that day all those weeks ago...

_"So you're a Cali boy?" Alana leans over the table and rests her head in her hands, eyes sparkling with a million questions. "Have you ever been to LA?"_

_Evan shakes his head, pushing his untouched lunch around with a fork. His stomach does a flip; he's too nervous to eat. "I lived in northern California for most of my life. We almost never left our town."_

_"How can you live in California but never go to Los Angeles?" Zoe giggles, tucking a piece of her chocolate hair behind her ear. "That's like saying..."_

_"Well have you ever been to Chicago, Zoe?" Connor frowns at his sister, who shakes her head. "Then how can you be from Illinois and never have been to Chicago?"His question leaves her speechless for a second, but Zoe just closes her mouth as if she knows what'll happen if she tries to argue with him. "Leave the poor boy alone, he's had enough of your questions."_

_Both Alana and Zoe frown, pulling themselves away from Evan, and he feels himself let out a huge breath he didn't even know he'd been holding in. He tries making eye contact with Connor to maybe mouth a grateful "Thank you", but the taller boy is already turned away and and deeply invested with something on his his phone, his black nailed fingers wrapping around his his iced coffee._

_"Hey, Zoe," Connor says as though nothing had happened two seconds ago, showing her his phone. "Look at this, should I-"_

_Evan almost has a heart attack when the bell rings, and everyone around them gets up to leave, including Alana and Zoe. They wave their goodbyes and are soon out the door, whispering and giggling about somethin quietly to themselves in the midst of everyone else leaving._

_"Hey," Evan taps lightly on Connor's shoulder as he cleans up his food.. "I just wanted to thank you for um...standing up for me before. With Alana and Zoe and everything I just..."_

_"Don't sweat it, I saw you looked a little nervous," the bracelets that decorated the taller boy's arm jingle as he quietly gets up and sips the rest of the drink. "Hey, why don't you come over to my place after school? We could just hang out. Zoe's going out with some friends, so we'll be alone."_

_Evan freezes. "Um...yeah, sure. I'm free."_

_"Cool, I can drive you after school."_

_"Yeah, cool," the blonde cracks a small smile as he watches the other boy's leather boots make their way out of the cafeteria._

"Evan..." Jared claps his hands loudly by the boy's ear, scaring him half to death. "Sorry. You were staring again."

**

Across the cafeteria, Connor leans his head on his hand, trying to catch looks at the blonde boy in the corner table when he isn'tlooking.

"Connor, what the hell are you doing?" Zoe swats his arm. "Don't look at him."

"I wasn't," her brother averts his eyes away quickly, and instead grabs his phone and begins to scroll through his Instagram as if nothing happened.

"Yes you were," Alana gives him a look, and he sends her an annoyed one back, signaling for her to just drop it. "What?" she smirks. "You were."

Connor glares at her. "Shut the fuck up, no I wasn't."

"I already told you why we kicked him out. He was going to ruin the balance," Zoe twirls her pen in between her fingers. "People think he's weird, and the fact that he sits with Jared Kleinman doesn't help. If we're seen with him again, it won't look good."

"But we could help him build a good reputation," Connor huffs. "We could..."

"There's already rumors swirling around school that you're going insane," Alana frowns, fixing her glasses. "Someone saw you smoking the other day outside of school. You need to be more careful, or else people will start to think you're..."

"Well fuck other people, I like him," Connor mutters, running a hand through his hair long hair. He should go get it trimmed sometime, Zoe wont stop bothering him about how long and ugly it is.

Zoe sighs. "How much do you like him?"

There was a long moment of silence between them before Connor sighs. "I..."

"No, not another word," Zoe shakes her head, chocolate curls flying. "You're Connor Murphy. You're the most popular person in school, everyone is below you. So you will not have a crush on someone with such a low stature like anxious Evan Hansen. Right?"

He takes a sip of his iced coffee, wishing it were alcohol. "Fine whatever," he mutters, rolling his eyes and Zoe seems pleased with herself so the conversation ceases.

But no one saw his crossed fingers under the table.

**

As soon as he shuts the doors behind him, Connor's feels his lips connect with that of his counterpart's and he pushs him against the wall. Caught by surprise, the smaller boy doesn't know what to do so he just kisses back just as passionately moving his hands into Connor's long, smooth locks.

"God, you have no fucking idea how badly I wanted to do that since lunch today," Connor breathes heavily one they pulls apart, his face painted a darker crimson. He cups the other boy's face in his hands and kisses him again, this time more gentle and sweeter. He tastes like mint toothpaste and oranges. "I love you Evan Hansen."

The blonde blushes furiously, turning his head away to look around Connor's bedroom. "No one's home right?"

"Zoe and Alana went out, they won't be back for a few hours," Connor says in between needy kisses. "We have time."

"Good," Evan breathes as Connor's lips move from his forehead down to his neck.

"You're so fucking beautiful," the taller boy pulls away again so he could look in his boyfriend's beautiful, golden eyes. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"You're even more gorgeous," Evan touches their foreheads together, and Connor can feel his breathes heavy against his nose. "Gosh, you're just...no wonder you're above everyone else."

Connor shakes his head. "I'm not above everyone else."

"You act so different when you're not in school," the blonde giggles. "Not as mean and egotistical"

He can't resist leaning down to connect their lips together again, but this time, neither decide to let go. Soon they have created a steady rhythm and Evan is tugging at the taller boy's black designer jacket, pulling it off of his long, lanky arms.

They are so immersed in each other that neither hears the front door open downstairs or a pair of heels click down the hard wood hallway. They're to invested in each other and in the heat of the moment to bother notcing Zoe open Connor's bedroom door or hear when she gasps in surprise of the scene layed out before her.

But Connor's eyes opens just in time to see his sister about to take a picture of the evidence.

**

The entire school is in chaos when Connor Murphy wore pajama pants to school the next day. And the whole world practically falls apart when he refuses to sit with the Plastics at lunch.

He can feel himself falling down the popular people hierarchy as everyone watches him pop a squat next to Jared Kleinman, down even past the pencil biters and the theatre geeks. He is deep into the ground, so irrelevant that, if his predictions were correct, people won't even care to remember his name by next month.

But right now, no one knows what to do.

As soon as he shut the driver's seat door of his car on the crisp November morning, people were staring. And he can't blame them; he looks like complete shit. He hadn't even bothered to brush his hair that morning, much less get dressed. They'd never seen him looking so real, so mundane. He'd always been this model of a perfect person, he was always dressed to perfection, always charismatic, always sweet and silent yet deadly if you came too close. But now he was walking into school with a JanSport backpack he'd found stuffed deep in his closet and a t-shirt with a faded picture of a band he'd never even heard of.

[He also may or may not have been high.]

Strolling down the halls of North Shore High, he can tell what everyone is talking about. Gossiping about the Instagram post that Zoe Murphy had posted to the world the night before, but then suspiciously deleted 7 minutes later [although by then it didn't matter because the whole town was sharing it by then]. Whispering about how insanely awkward Evan Hansen was rumored to be an alien sent here to abduct Connor so he could rule the world. And about how Connor Murphy had allegedly left the Plastics and was now rogue, and more dangerous than ever before.

Well, the latter is true, at least from what he knows. He had indeed left the Plastics, but not because Zoe kicked him out. They had never actually talked about it. Neither had even spoken a word between each other after Connor managed to steal her phone and delete the post. They both just knew that it was the end of his reign over the school, and it was time to induct a new ruler.

Even if she is a little bitch.

The morning after the incident Connor found his closet to be almost empty, with just about all of his clothes having been stolen and a nice little note on a flower shaped Post-It that read in a neat cursive:

_Should've thought it through first before you went around kissing crazy people._

He then, in a rush of anger, sprinted down the hallway to find his sister's room all nice and clean and empty. With no traces of his flannels or ripped jeans or his sister to be found. So instead of lashing out at her, which he knew would get him nowhere, he decided to roll a joint and just not care anymore.

None of this mattered now. He is practically invisible anyways, slowly shrinking into the rest of the world, unseen. But at least he has Evan, whom he knew for a fact loves him and is probably not an alien or secret Russian spy.

Evan Hansen doesn't give a shit about what anyone says about him, mostly because he is oblivious to the rumors half the time, but Connor admires him for his resilience anyways. And he still loves him to pieces, no matter what anyone else thinks.

And everyone has a lot of opinions to tell him at lunch that day. Especially one Jared Kleinman, whom Connor had never bothered to talk to because of all of the rumors he'd heard, which he'd also come to realize were not true.

"You know what, Evan Hansen? I knew you were in a secret relationship this whole time," Jared proclaims proudly as he plops down next to his friend, unfazed by the company Evan brought with him. "I mean, you've had this sort of lustful vibe about you ever since you sat with them, and you also have a terrible poker face."

Evan sighs and holds his head in his hands. "What's that supposed to mean

"It means that every time I pass you in the hallway, your face would turn bright red and your eyes would sparkle like you'd just been kissed for the first time," Connor gives the smaller boy a loving look. "You really can't..."

"So obviously you didn't learn your lesson then," long flowing locks of chocolate hair fall on their small table in the corner as Zoe leans over it with a menacing glare.

"What lesson?" Her brother scoffs and took his boyfriend's hand in his protectively. His bright smile that he wore with pride moments before morphs into a frown, meeting his sister's.

She points between the two of them. "I decided to be nice and give you one more chance."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Jared frowns, furrowing his eyebrows.

"It means, that if Connor breaks up with Evan right now, I'll let him back in and give him his clothes back," Zoe smiles innocently, although her eyes tell a different story, one which only Connor can read. "And if he doesn't, I've already found his replacement."

"Fuck you Zoe," Connor grumbles.

"Wait hold on, what did you do with his clothes?" Evan sit up a little straighter.

"Who the fuck cares? I'm living for this grunge/sleepwear look you've got going on," Jared pushes up his glasses and laughs at his joke while the taller of the three rolls his eyes, fixing his oversized t-shirt self-consciously.

Zoe just sighs loudly at their idiocy. "Whatever, you have until the bell." She then waves her blue-nailed hand goodbye before strutting back to her table where Alana sits obediently waiting.

As soon as she is out of earshot, Evan begins to console his boyfriend, who looks like he is about to implode with anger. "Con, it's not worth it, she's trying to make you angry, you just need..."

No. Connor is tired of caring about how people thought of him. He is tired of ruining people's lives and pretending like his is any better. He is tired of always having to be perfect and always having to be aware of what he says and when he says it. He is tired of being mean.

So, he does what any logical person would do in this situation. Its not like Zoe is the only one with blackmail.

"And if you don't shut the fuck up and mind your own business, I'll tell this whole fucking school about _your_ little secret," he yells forcefully and stands up. The entire cafeteria falls silent at the sound of his voice. All eyes are on him now, so he can't screw this up.

Zoe tries to laugh it off. "I don't know what your talking about.."

"Oh, but I think you do," he crosses his arms defiantly, taking a cautious step closer.

"Please tell me," she says smoothly, her voice strong although Connor could tell how nervous she was. "I'm so intrigued."

"You think I'm so unaware," he raises an eyebrow, smirking. "You think I don't know what goes on when you and Alana leave for the bathroom together?" The entire cafeteria gasps which dissolves into fits of whispering amongst each other.

Zoe stands speechless and looks to Alana for support, but she has averted her eyes to the floor and is twiddling her thumbs hopelessly. Connor just stands there with his crossed arms and knowing smirk.

Now they were even.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see more Dear Evan Hansen oneshots, go find my wattpad account!! (emu118)
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr too! (emu118)


End file.
